


To the Max!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Action, Anime, Battle, Competition, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Games, Hobbies, Interracial Relationship, Japanese-American Character, Love Stories, M/M, Marshmallows, Rivalry, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sports, Team Feels, Tournaments, Toys, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Sumeragi Daichi is about to learn the first rule of challenging incumbent champion Kinomiya Takao: Never come between Mizuhara Max and his Bey-by!





	To the Max!

To the Max!

Author’s Note: Set during episode 2 of _Beyblade G Revolution_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Established Takao x Max.

Summary:

Sumeragi Daichi is about to learn the first rule of challenging incumbent champion Kinomiya Takao: Never come between Mizuhara Max and his Bey-by!

* * *

Kinomiya Takao loved blading, full stop. You could say it was what he lived and breathed.

But that didn’t preclude him having other priorities. And after teaching his classroom for beginners, he needed some M&M, the World Championship upon them.

“M&M” meaning “Max and marshmallows,” of course.

“I wonder who I’ll team with? Kai? Or Rei?”

“Sure. Exclude me from the running. You’re mean, Takao!”

Adorbs! He knew just which buttons to press to get Max to break out those jealous, puffy cheeks. It was like owning a super cute puppy you had to spoil.

Takao poked a marshmallow outside Max’s mouth. The blond accepted it, making his expression puffier still.

“Dear me! How could I leave out Maxie? I hope he doesn’t call it quits with me over this!”

Max played along. “Takao, can you pass the mayonnaise? These marshmallows are very stale.”

The defending titleholder brought him the Kewpie Mayo he kept close by in case of the half-American’s cravings. Max wasn’t joshing. To him, the stuff made everything taste better.

“Delicious! Takao, I’d be stupid to give you up!”

Annoyingly, being two-time world champ inconvenienced when it benefitted him the least. The challengers coming out the woodwork lately proved it. One of them continued hounding him for a rematch!

“Take me on, Kinomiya!”

The mountain midget followed him back to the dojo! Disturbing his M&M!

Sumeragi Daichi. What a forceful monkey boy! And Gaia Dragoon? Dragoon was _his_ Beyblade!

“Go home! Max and I are occupied!”

“That’s OK, Takao. Daddy will worry if I miss curfew.”

“W-wait, Max! We don’t have to turn in because this monkey boy is in the way!”

“Turn in?” Max loaded Draciel into his shooter and inserted the ripcord. “All I gotta do is show him who’s boss, and I have you to myself again, yeah? Until 6:30?”

Nobody came between a blader and his Bey-by!

“Don’t kid yourself! My opponent is Ki-no-mi-ya!” Daichi blustered.

“Sorry! Takao’s not fielding any more battles today!”

Nothing to be done about it, Daichi copied Max, and posed with his launcher. “3, 2, 1!”

“Go shoot!”


End file.
